Talk:Hammer
hammers are my weapons, but my friends get angry when i bring one. they say i need more control. i say they should stay away from the head of the monster. i have esp, so i dont bounce. what ois your verdicts.Littlekill3r 17:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hammers make getting through monster hunter FAST and BRUTAL! Hammers have the overall most attack power of all weapons; and are very manueverable! They can stun monsters, knock them over, and stop them in there trail; with its powerful slams. They help make getting through monster hunter easy if you learn how to use it very well: and when to unleash the right strikes, at the right time, on each monster! With a hammer you can stop monsters from leaving, and hitting you, or others; by bashing it on the face or legs. And with its mass atack power, and stunning capabilities; you can beat quests, and finish off monsters faster than your average hunter! So if your looking to get through a very hard quest fighting a monster; too fast for you to hit with a slow swinging great sword; or a weak sns, that doesnt have enough force to flinch a monster unless it's a facial hit: than use a hammer; because it can stop that rapid movement of a Tigrex, or Barroth, with a single slam: and at the same time evade just the right amount, to not get hit, and lean in for the kill! DigitalTRIM Fine mechanics of the Hammer I'm getting into hammers which I have found very useful and a lot of fun to use but I do not have a firm grasp on the fine mechanics of the hammer such as knocking a charging Barroth out of its charge or effectively stunning monsters. I do not have a classic controller so I'm using a Wiimote and I'd like to keep on using hammers but I want to learn the more advanced techniques to stun a monster or knock it over. Also, my current hammer is the Vodyanoy HammerFang. Any assistance would be appriciated. Lightna 13:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Control? Don't need no control with the hammer at all. I figure it this way, if you make someone go flying with the hammer, they're in the wrong area. The two main area's hammer users should be aiming for are the monsters face and the legs. You will knock the monster out way faster than any other weapon user, You will knock the monster over faster than any other weapon user. Granted you should run in when they are finishing their combo's, but when they see you run in, they should prepare to roll away/block/whatever as you release your superpound not start a new combo. The only time other users should complain would be when you run in behind them and do a golfswing combo. If you are running in behind with them, then you're playing poorly with the hammer IMO, your place is in front of the monster, or at his legs. As for knocking a Barroth out of his charge, takes a bit of practice, luck and calculations (or tests). Hammer users can knock monsters out by constant attacking of their heads, hit their heads long enough and they get knocked out (fall over + stun stars on their head). Knocking a monster out of a charge is pretty difficult, but possible. basically you need to know how many Superpounds/hits to the face a monster takes with your specific weapon before they get knocked out, time the hit right during a charge and you'll knock them out mid charge. Cermage 14:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Clarity of this information? "If you do get the chance to commit to a golfswing combo, you can use an upward swing (just tap the R button or charge) to chain another golfswing in. This saves time compared to performing the combo, rolling away, finding the spot on the monster and the starting the combo again. In using the upward swing you are also getting another hit in as well." This is listed under the tips section of the Hammer page, and I'm trying to figure out what it means. To me, it sounds like he's saying that after your Triangle, Triangle, Triangle combo, you can chain an R attack. If so, this is simply not true, not in MHF2/MHFU at least. You can't chain anything after the golfswing, not even a roll. Just wondering if this needs to be removed, or if it need to be clarified that this doesn't work in all MH games. Or maybe I'm missing the point entirely. Tea ache sea (talk) 15:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) As I was going through the weapons doing a grammar sweep, I noticed that the hammer does not really fit ith the rest of the weapons. Instead of a "weapon traits" section, there is a 'tips' section which contains mostly personal play-style preference info, not so much factual info. I'm not even so sure it is good advice, either. Possibly needs to be re-written, but I did not want to make that decision unilaterally. Borealis Blackheart (talk) 05:23, January 14, 2015 (UTC)